Body of a butterfly, mind of a bee
by TheOneOtaku
Summary: Rin has heard a voice for as long as he could remember. But when people start to notice how distracted he is and the voice starts controlling his life, he has no choice but to figure out how to stop it. No ships. This is my first fanfic so it will most likely be trash.
1. The voices in his head

**No judgey judgey. Me firsty fanficcy.**

 **Plez revoo. Plez.**

 **Takes place after the anime, Yukio lost all the powers he gained during the final fight.**

 **Chapter 1: The voices**

"Rin!" a well masked agitated voice said through gritted teeth.

"We are going to be late for school!" He said, his tone raising in volume.

"Nooooooooo" I groaned as I was dragged out of bed by the tail.

 _Shit…_ I saw the reflection in my brother's glasses showing a twitching right eye. His strained smile wearing down. He looked as if he wanted to shoot me right that minute.

"I'm up!" Rin shot up, back straightened; his face becoming drowned in sweat.

I trudged into the bathroom to get ready.

-Time Skip-

"RIN!" Yukio shouted as he slammed the book against my desk. Waking up with a start I looked around the room. Everyone had left except Shiemi.

 _She must be waiting for us._

 _OOH YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?_

 _What?! NO!_

 _Are you suuuure~_

"Rin!" Yukio shouted once again snapping me back to reality.

"Class has ended. Aren't you going to leave?"

I oh-ed as I got up slowly and began to head out the door.

"Oh, and Rin?"

I winced, I knew what was coming.

"Name a group of demons that can be classed as an infestation."

"Hellhounds?" I said, though even I noticed how unsure my voice was.

 _And you've done it a-fucking-gain!_

 _S'not my fault, you should'a helped!_

 _Hey y-_

"Study session. Our dorm. Now." Yukio snapped; I sighed and begrudgingly agreed.

 _Stupid._

 _Hey! S'your fault!_

 _Oh fuck off, now we both have to sit through another God damn lecture._

 _Hey it was you who-_

"Rin?"

 _Oh great, flower bitch._

 _Shut up._

"Yeah?"

"You were acting weird today, is something wrong?"

 _Shit, does she know?_

 _Dunno, I'll ask._

"Oh. No. I was same as usual. Why?"

"You just seem very… Spacey"

 _Idiot, you're too suspicious_

 _I know that but what am I supposed to tell 'em?_

 _I dunno, say the voice in your head was speaking to you, that'd be a fucking laugh._

"Hello? Rin?"

"Huh! Oh, Shiemi did you say something?"

"N-no. It's nothing." I wondered why she looked so downcast.

"What's wrong Shiemi?"

"I said it's NOTHING!" she said, her voice raised. She must've remembered something because then she ran away.

 _You sir, are a shithead._

 _WHAT? What'd I do?_

 _She literally just told you she loved you and you just started talking to me!_

 _Oh…._

 _Hmmmmm…_

 _What?_

 _Hmmmmmmmm…_

 _What?!_

 _Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…_

 _WHAT?!_

… _Make her your bitch_

 _WHAT?_

 _Calm down, I think she'd make a good slave._

 _For Fuck's sa-_

"I'm home!" Yukio shouted, making me un-space.

"Hey…"I replied.

But before I could ask how his day was he dropped himself on his bed and stared at me. It was creepy; it felt like he was staring right through me.

"What is i-"

"What's wrong with you?" Yukio snapped, taking me off guard.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, trying my best to seem confused; I think I know exactly what he was talking about though.

"You've been spacing out all day!" Yukio said, his anger dissolving into concern.

All of a sudden I remembered something.

"Uhhhhhh… I was talking to the voice in my head?" Yukio's frown turned to a smirk, he thought I was joking; though the concern was still present, he seemed okay with that answer.

 _The fuck?_

 _I answered honestly, besides, isn't that what you told me to say?_

 _Yeah! Didn't think you'd go along wi't though!_

 _He's gunna think you're a fucking nutjob!_

 _Hey! Yukio wouldn't-_

I thought about it.

 _Yeah, yer right._

 _Ha!_

 **So… What do you think? I tried. Please review if you want to see more! =D**


	2. Shiemi's rage

**Hello! I'm back and NOT dead as many of you may have thought! School sucks and with endless homework and writers block it took a while. Sorry. Hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly when my life isn't a shit-tip. Please review.**

 **Ciao!**

Rin woke up with a start, his eyes adjusting to the darkness that surrounded him. He was in a… Y'know what? I have no idea. It was like a bottomless pool, the water like thick leathery tendrils caressing him; making him shudder. He could hear something, he didn't know what. It was like thick earmuffs were on his head, then he recognised the noise. Screams.

"AAAAAAAAARGHHHhhhhhhhhuh?" Rin opened his eyes once again, this time sure he was awake as cold rushed through his body making him shiver. But where was he? As his eyes scanned his surroundings he realised he was somewhere on school campus, the statues of a grinning Samael were obvious enough.

 _Gah! Oh my head, what happened?_

 _You must've sleepwalked or somethin'_

 _All the way out here?_

He heard the voice grow agitated.

 _I DUNNO! Let's just get back to the dorm._

Not wanting to agitate the voice further, Rin headed back to the dorm, remaining unaware of what had occurred.

When Rin re-entered he tried to be as quiet as possible so as not to disturb Yukio. He failed. The lights flicked on making Rin jump.

"Where have you been?" Yukio snapped.

Rin had to think quick, if he took too long Yukio would think he was lying and if he said it too quickly Yukio would still think he was lying.

"I-I was out for a walk!" Rin cursed himself for stuttering.

"Oh really? At 3 in the morning?" Yukio said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, did I fucking stutter?" Rin surprised himself with his answer. Where had that come from? It seemed to surprise Yukio just as much as it did Rin, they both went back to bed without a word. Confused.

 _What happened?_ Rin asked.

 _I dunno. Maybe you decided not to be a pussy and stand up for yourself._

 _Yeah, but I'd never say that to Yukio._

 _Well ya did, congratulations, go to sleep._

 _But-_

 _Go. To. Sleep_

A wave of drowsiness washed over Rin and before he knew it he was completely asleep. Still wondering what the hell happened.

~~~~~~~~~~LineBreak~LineBreak~Hashbrowns~LineBreak~LineBreak~LineBreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yukio was worried about Rin. He'd been acting so _weird_ lately. He was constantly spacing out, which, though not unusual for Rin, was still worrying. Last night had only worsened his suspicions. An outburst like that in Rin would never come unprovoked. There was something strange going on and he had to get to the bottom of it. After his last lesson in the cram school – covering for Shura because she had a 'headache' (hangover)- Yukio managed to catch up with Shiemi and ask what she thought about Rin's strange behaviour.

"I'm worried, it's so unlike Rin. Last time he saw me I tried to…. Well…. I tried to talk to him and he just spaced out completely as if he was having another conversation" Shiemi's eyes began to cloud with tears. Yukio felt bad for the poor girl, she probably thought she had done something that made Rin ignore her. Yukio had a feeling this had nothing to do with that.

"I'm sure it's just Rin being Rin, It'll pass I'm sure" Yukio talked like Rin was going through a phase, 'Mom mode' was activated. He told Shiemi about Rin's outburst and she gasped in shock at what Rin had said. And to his own brother no less! This was so unlike him, she thought. Maybe there's something happening that we don't know about.

"Yeah. Rin being Rin." Shiemi sighed sullenly. Noting her sadness, Yukio made an attempt to reassure her that Rin was okay.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, don't worry." He said a note of sympathy making his voice seem calming. After Yukio walked away, leaving Shiemi worried. She headed home. After heading into the shop to say hello to her mother, Shiemi went out to tend to her garden. But it wasn't there. All that was there was a small wasteland of ash and broken leaves. Greenmen were running amok, making small noises of distress. When they saw Shiemi they came over looking for safety. Shiemi didn't even notice them. She dropped to her knees, tears blurring her eyes and staining her cheeks. There was a rage bubbling up inside her that she didn't even know she had. Because when she looked at where her favourite part of the garden had been, now nothing but smouldering ash a small flame still flickered with life.

A blue flame.

Rin was back in his water-like abyss. This time he heard crunches and squeals. This time was strange. He felt his energy draining slowly, as if he was using his flames. A bright blue light shone above him, feeling as if he had no other choice he swam towards it, heat searing his face as he swam nearer. He ignored the pain, only one thought was in his mind.

 _Escape_

When Rin finally reached the light he woke up. Once again, he didn't know where he was or how he had got there. Rin jumped as a poof of pink smoke accompanied by chibi anime characters that could only be recognised by the most devoted of fans.

"JESUS CHRIST! Wait. YOU CLOWN BASTARD!" Rin shouted as a grinning Samael appeared before him.

"That's not a nice way to greet your saviour" Samael grinned maliciously.

"What do you m-" _Saviour?_ Rin was confused. He didn't know where he was and was talking to an overdressed weeaboo. Pissed was an understatement.

"All with be explained in time ototo~" Samael sang. He was mocking Rin. Rin's face was turning a shade of red that made him look like a beetroot.

"WHA-" Before he could say anything Samael poofed away, Rin inwardly cursing Satan for conceiving the shit-eating grin that was Samael, King of Time.

 **Hello again, welcome to the end of yet another chapter. Can you guess what happened to Shiemi's garden? Plz don't ask how her Mother somehow didn't notice a destroyed garden right in front of her. Please review if you want more. Love all y'all.**

 **Peace! =)**


	3. The greenmen strike back

**Hello my fellow fanficciesorwhateveryoucallourspecies! I know, I'm all speedy spoody but when you're chugging five red bulls a day you need stuff like this. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Ciao!**

Rin trudged his way back home in a state of deep thought. What did that clown bastard mean saviour! Ha! When had Samael ever been a saviour? In any case something must have happened; Samael never came out of his anime pit unless there was mischief to be made. All of this confused Rin as must as it enraged him. He almost felt a migraine coming- now he knew how Yukio felt. Rin didn't come into his and Yukio's room through the door this time. Instead he climbed up to the roof, planning on making a convincing story about _accidentally_ falling asleep there. He was successful this time. This was strange, he had barely heard a peep from the voice all day.

 _Hello?_ He thought as loudly as he possibly could- if that's possible.

Nothing.

Rin just ignored this and figured that even disembodied voices needed to sleep.

When he woke up it was to vigorous shaking.

"Guh… Yuki?" Rin moaned, half asleep.

Silence.

 _Maybe it's just an earthquake._ Rin thought.

Boy was he wrong. What Rin didn't know was that Yukio had just had to exorcise an army of giant greenmen trying to attack their room. They seemed to not want anything to do with him so…

 _What has my idiot of a brother done this time?_ Yukio thought. He didn't realise he'd accidentally said this aloud.

"He burnt our home! Cinders! Cinders it was! Revenge for the garden! Revenge for Lady Shiemi!" They screeched as one.

After Yukio had finally took care of every last greenman, his usually neat uniform in tatters, his usually calm demeanour shattered, he stormed onto the roof.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Yukio yelled, jumping on top of Rin before he could scramble upright.

"Whu'd I dooooo?" Rin moaned, completely baffled by his brother's aggressive behaviour.

"You know perfectly well what you did! And so did the army of greenmen knocking down our door!" Yukio was getting angrier by the minute but he was also concerned. What had Rin done to anger so many demons? It had to be something bad.

Shiemi woke up to a dim thumping. When she adjusted to the light she realised she was being carried by a bunch of baby greenmen.

"Wha- What's happening…. Please." Shiemi stuttered.

"You will lead our army against the Satan spawn that killed our precious garden!" They screamed, anger evident in their rising pitch.

"But Rin would never do that! There must be some other explanation!" Shiemi was keen to defend her friend but there was a nagging doubt in the back of her mind. Had it been Rin?

 **Filler, eeeeeeeeeeeevil filler! Mwah hahahahahah! Don't worry, real story will appear eventually. I've planned the end but I don't know how to get there. =P**

 **Please review!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
